Separate
by Control Room
Summary: What happened when Stan and Ford would be separate in their younger years? A (possible) series of one shots in my Polydactyly and Quacksalver AU. Most will be teen and up. Will be marked as complete. (For now.)


_**This takes place in my Polydactyly and Quacksalver AU. Read that first. This happens after chapters 11-12**_

* * *

Stanford Filbrick Pines woke up with a start and a yell, and his head connected with the top of his bunk.

"You alright there bro?" Stanley Pines, his younger twin softly called up. "Do ya want me to get you some of that weird tea stuff from Poly?"

"No, let her rest," Ford responded. "I think she went through enough strain in one day."

It was quite true, the Stan'o War was spotless, their dinners were delicious, and memories were stirred.

"What was your nightmare about, Pointdexter?" Stan asked quietly. "The smart yet incredibly stupid Dorito?"

Ford laughed curtly at his brother's phrasing.

"Nah, it's actually something really stupid," he told his brother. "A whole lot dumber than that evil piece of geometry."

"What?"

"Vanessa."

"Her?" Stan inquired in shock. "How is she any better than Bill? She was a living nightmare!"

"Well," Stanford said slowly. "She didn't bring the Apocalypse."

"Yeah, that was us," Stan admitted. "But don't you remember the two words that described her the best?"

"I remember perfectly well," Ford answered with his lips in a tight line. "Sexual Harasser."

 _Flashback_

It was their Junior year in high school, nearing summer and very hot, a year and some before their fall out. Stan was on the beach for some time, promising to get Ford in fifteen minutes. Ford was in the school's gym, tinkering away at a drag race car for their school team, the Glass Shard Ospreys. He was wearing a tee shirt and loose blue jeans. He was also too preoccupied to notice a girl, quite rudely, staring at him.

She smirked. She was newer to G.S.B., but had been learning there since highschool. She knew all the boys' reputations, and it helps to have Crampelter as a distant cousin. But she was most familiar with the Pines twins reputations. Stanley was taken, and he was like a loyal puppy to Carla McCorkle. On the other hand, Stanford wasn't, and he always acted like a gentleman when refusing dates. That made him an easy target.

"You two," Vanessa whispered to two of her friends. "Guard the door, no-one goes in or out. And you three, make sure Stan doesn't get here. Understood?"

The girls saluted her, and three ran downstairs with an entirely different plan.

"She's taking it too far this time," a brown hair brown eyes girl told the two others. She spoke with authority. "Charlie, call Stan. Delilah, try to find him around here, and I'll check the beach."

"You got it Carla," the one who was called Delilah said.

"You can count on us," Charlie added.

They all rushed to get their jobs done, and as she pedaled at breakneck speed, Carla prayed Vanessa wouldn't hit Ford too hard. Stan would literally kill her if she did. No mercy.

At first, Ford didn't get what was happening. He felt someone touch him from behind... on his behind. He whipped around with a yelp when he processed the information.

"Vanessa!" He exclaimed. "I already told you that I don't want to have a relationship!"

Ford held back the urge to add ' _Especially not with you,_ ' so she might leave faster.

"Why not Fordsie?" She asked in a crooning manner. "Why are you so against having a girl?"

She placed a hand on his chest, which he promptly swatted away.

"Because having a relationship would get in the way of my work." Ford replied. "And even if I was going to be in a relationship, it would probably be with some one who speaks my language."

Vanessa grabbed him by the shirt collar and tried to pull him down. But even though she was the toughest girl on the Boxing team, Ford's iron will held out. He gently pryed Vanessa hands off him, and pushed her away a little, but watching her with a wary eye. Good thing he did, but it didn't help in the end. She rammed into him, sending him crashing into the wall. Before he could get out of his daze, Vanessa was in front of him, grasping his wrists and pinning him to the wall. Ford pushed himself up the wall, trying to gain as much distance possible. She pressed herself against him, making him flush uncomfortably. She then kissed him on the neck, making Ford extremely glad he got his Father's height. But, it didn't protect his neck, and he gasped as the kiss converted into a bite. Ford struggled and tried to get away, but Vanessa bit harder and kneed him in the gut, a warning. The most he was able to do was keep his head away. She pulled away, and growled frustration. The next thing Ford knew was that he was on the ground, and his assailant was on top of him, craning for his mouth. He turned his head at the perfect moment, and her kiss landed on his cheek. She bit him on the neck again, making him yell. It only prompted her to bite harder, and she slid her hands under his shirt. Although it took a moment to process, Ford realized his hands were free, and pushed her back on the shoulders. Her eyes narrowed, and she kneed him where the sun don't shine. He doubled over on the floor, and Vanessa sadistically smiled. She forced him flat again, then slowly moved in for the kill.

 _Meanwhile_

Stan had this awful feeling that someone had touched him from behind. He couldn't concentrate on cleaning StanleyMobile. He constantly dropped the rag. He heard whizzing of a bike, and turned around to see Carla pedaling towards him at a dangerous speed. Gritting his teeth, he kept into the bike's path and stopped it.

"Carla, what's wrong?" Stan asked worriedly.

She took some time to get some breath.

"Vanessa," she gasped. "Ford, in trouble."

Stan's eyes widened and his stomach churned. He asked Carla to become "friends" with Vanessa to keep an eye out for Ford. He quickly slid Carla's bike into the back seat, and she took the passenger seat. Stanley then jumped into the car and sped to the gym. When they got there, Stan recognized three of Vanessa's other friend running to him.

"Stan," Charlie panted. "Hurry, we think Vanessa's gone to far, last we heard was a yell."

Stan nodded in thanks. All the girls liked him as a friend for beating up Crampelter when he would harass them.

"I owe you all one," he shouted over his shoulder at the girls.

"No, you don't," Harriet yelled back.

Stan chuckled and barged through the gym doors, with a loud bang.

Ford was floored, and Vanessa was an inch away from forcing kiss on the vulnerable Ford. They both turned to the door when Stan crashed through, and their expressions changed. Ford's became relieved, and Vanessa's enraged. She jumped up and charged at Stan. He caught her flying fist, and whipped her around, pinning her arms to sides. The angle she was at rendered her immobile.

"Stay away from my brother," he hissed quietly and dangerously through her strawberry blonde hair. "Or else."

He escorted her out like that, then returned to the dazed Ford. He was sitting up with a hand on his neck.

"She didn't hurt you," Stan asked. "Did she?"

"Well," Ford said sheepishly. "Not exactly..."

"Move your hand, Ford." Stan said flatly. He knew when his twin was lying. He ended up having to pry it off his brother's neck.

What he saw made him cluck like their mother would and shake his head.

"She hit me, O.K.?" Ford said trying to keep the truth from his brother.

"Yeah," Stanley said nonchalantly. "More like hit on you. Ford, she gave you a love mark for crying out loud!"

Ford's expression was priceless. It was a mixture of horror, shock, and mortification.

"We're gonna have to hide it from Ma."

That failed.

 _Present Day_

Stan chucked.

"What's so funny?" Ford asked him. "That I was almost orally raped?"

"Naw," his twin replied. "You had a love mark. You, of all people! You're quite literally the last person on my list. And how you thought wearing a collar would hide it?"

"Yeah," Ford said as he also let out a short chuckle. "It only made ma suspicious."

They began talking about the past they had left behind, and they were laughing their heads off in a matter of seconds. A soft knock came on their door. Stan, being the one closest to it, went to open it. There was no-one there, but a small table with two cups on it. One was marked "Stan" and the other "Ford" in a flowing script. In Ford's, there was the interesting blue tea, and in Stan's, to his delight, was sweet milk tea. He silently thanked Polydactyly, and retreated to his bunk, passing Ford's tea to him. The air was soon once again filled with laughter.


End file.
